


[Podfic] Ecdysiast

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Latex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Sibling Incest, internalized kink shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>from Ancient Greek: ἐκδύω – ekduo – to take off, strip off</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Ecdysiast' by inlovewithnight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ecdysiast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ecdysiast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349488) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Also at [my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/54835.html).

Or, alternatively (because decision-making = not my strength):  


**Title:** [Ecdysiast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/349488)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight)**inlovewithnight**  
 **Length:** 0:17:03  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Pairing:** Gerard Way/Mikey Way  
 **Warning(s):** incest, internalized kink shame  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20Ecdysiast%20%28inlovewithnight%20-%20author%3B%20sylvaine%20-%20reader%29.mp3) (15.7 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/%5BBandom%5D%20Ecdysiast%20%28inlovewithnight%20-%20author%3B%20sylvaine%20-%20reader%29.m4b) (8.5 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
